And Suddenly, We Are Strangers Again
by CarmineR
Summary: Awalnya hanya ada Ying dan Yaya saja. /Warning; OOC, Typo/ AU/ Untuk Event #B3SS17


**.**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy milik Monsta**

 **.**

 **Warning; AU, Rush, OOC**

 **.**

 _Dipersembahkan untuk event #B3ESS17_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ponsel Ying berdering menandakan adanya pesan singkat. Buru-buru pemiliknya membukanya karena kebetulan ia sedang menunggu SMS dari kawannya.

Namun rautnya berubah ketika sedang membaca pesan yang baru tiba beberapa menit yang lalu. Matanya menatap sekeliling sebelum akhirnya ia mencoba menenangkan diri dengan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kemudian ia letakkan ponselnya sembari menahan diri. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk tidur meski ia tahu tak mungkin ia bisa terlelap malam ini.

Pesan dari gadis yang dahulu adalah sahabat Ying sukses membuatnya terjaga semalaman.

.

.

Ying kembali membaca ulang isi dari pesan itu. Masih tetap sama dan tak ada perubahan sama sekali tentu saja. Namun masih tetap membuat Ying merasakan perasaan gelisah di dalam dadanya.

 _"Ying, maafkan aku. Bisakah kita bertemu lagi?"_ Hanya itu pesan yang dikirim oleh orang yang tak pernah ia temui lagi selama setahun.

'Darimana ia bisa dapat nomerku?' batin Ying sambil bertanya-tanya. Setahu Ying ia telah memblokir nomer juga sosial media kedua orang itu.

Ying meletakkan ponselnya di sisinya. Ia terlalu bingung untuk menanggapi SMS dari Yaya.

.

.

Dahulu Ying dan Yaya berteman. Bisa dibilang mereka berdua sangat akrab. Keduanya bukan teman sejak kecil namun orang-orang sering mengira begitu ketika melihat keakraban mereka.

Dulu bagi Ying, Yaya adalah segalanya. Ia adalah sahabat baik Ying sekaligus saudarinya, patnernya, bahkan rivalnya. Awalnya lingkaran pertemanan itu hanya diisi oleh mereka berdua saja.

Mereka belajar, bercanda ria, berbagi cerita, dan kegiatan lain bersama. Tak jarang Ying menginap di rumah Yaya untuk beberapa hari atau bahkan sebaliknya. Setiap kali tiba ulangan akhir semester, Ying dan Yaya tak bertegur sapa karena saat-saat itulah status mereka sebagai sahabat berganti menjadi rival.

Ketika keduanya telah duduk di bangku kuliah dan memiliki tabungan, Yaya mengusulkan untuk jalan-jalan ke luar negri. Yaya tahu dari dulu Ying selalu ingin mengunjungi Irlandia. Ada sebuah tulisan 'PERGI KE IRLANDIA' dengan huruf kapital di kamar Ying yang dijadikan sebagai mood boster-nya di kala gadis itu terpuruk. Dan ketika Ying berulang tahun, Yaya menghadiahinya dua lembar tiket jalan-jalan ke negara yang Ying telah dambakan sejak kecil. Keduanya pun menghabiskan akhir tahun di Irlandia dan untuk pertama kalinya merasakan dinginnya salju.

Sampai sekarang Ying masih menyimpan foto-foto mereka berdua ketika di sana meski sudah setengah tahun ia tak pernah mengenangnya kembali. Rasanya masih terlalu pahit bagi Ying untuk menerima kenyataan yang ada. Yaitu persahabatan yang mereka jalin selama lebih dari lima tahun itu hancur hanya karena ada pihak ketiga.

 **.**

 **.**

Saat mereka SMA, Yaya seriing mendengarkan curhatan Ying tentang cowok. Ying selalu berkata ia ingin memacari Boboiboy, anak kelas sebelah. Namun minggu besoknya ia berkata bahwa Kaizo, kakak kelas mereka berdua, membuatnya mabuk kepayang selama berbulan-bulan. Obrolan seputar anak cowok itu sebenarnya hanya salah satu dari tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan Ying tengah mengalami masa puber yang telat. Dari belasan anak laki-laki yang ia bicarakan sebenarnya tak ada yang benar-benar ia taksir. Karena ia hanya sekadar kagum dengan penampilan mereka saja.

Yaya memakluminya karena saat SMP ia pun begitu sampai rasanya Ying muak dengan pembicaraan tentang anak laki-laki.

Tapi saat mereka kuliah, Ying jatuh cinta. Yaya dapat membedakan antara jatuh cinta dan kagum. Belum pernah ia melihat Ying seperti itu. Untuk pertama kalinya Yaya merasa menjadi orang yang tertinggal.

Pemuda yang berhasil menarik hati Ying bernama Halilintar. Ia tipikal pemuda berkepribadian tenang dan hangat. Ketika tersenyum, dunia Ying terasa runtuh. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya Ying berani menyatakan perasaannya dan Halilintar menerimanya.

Ketika itulah awal masalah mereka terjadi

 **.**

 **.**

Tanpa sadar Ying mengajak masuk Halilintar dalam lingkaran pertemanannya dengan Yaya. Tapi tempat itu terlalu sempit untuk ditempati bertiga dan tanpa sadar Yaya mulai mundur menjauh. Yaya yang dulu adalah suporter pertama Ying, tempat curhat Ying kini digantikan oleh sosok Halilintar yang tampak lebih sempurna.

Tugas Yaya sederhana. Mengekori keduanya kemana pun mereka pergi, menunggui barisan antre tiket di bioskop sementara Ying dan Halilintar pergi berbelanja sebentar, dan hal lain yang membuat peran Yaya sebagai figuran bertambah sempurna. Awalnya Yaya tak sadar sampai suatu ketika Ying membatalkan janji yang mereka buat beberapa bulan yang lalu hanya untuk menjemput Halilintar di tempat pemuda itu sedang bermain futsal.

Mulai saat itu tak pernah lagi orang-orang melihat sosok gadis berkerudung berjalan di belakang Ying dan Halilintar yang sedang bermesraan. Yaya memilih untuk pergi karena ia tahu sudah tak ada tempat lagi baginya selain menjadi orang ketiga. Ia lebih baik sendiri dibanding harus menjadi orang yang tersisihkan, pikir Yaya. Perlahan-lahan semuanya merenggang dan akhirnya terputus.

Ying tak pernah menyadari bahwa Yaya telah pergi dari sisinya sampai suatu ketika ia berpapasan dengan sahabatnya dan merasa canggung saat berbincang sebentar dengannya. Ying baru sadar bahwa sudah lewat dua bulan ia dan Yaya tak pernah mengobrol.

Namun semuanya sudah terlambat.

 **.**

 **.**

Hubungan Ying dan Halilintar pun ikut merenggang. Entah kenapa di mata Ying, Halilintar tak sesempurna yang pernah ia bayangkan. Ying jadi mudah kesal dan marah dengan hal-hal sepele. Selain itu tugas-tugas kuliah Ying tengah menumpuk membuatnya terkena stres berat. Pada Halilintar, gadis keturunan Tionghoa itu meminta waktu untuk sendiri.

Ia meminta agar Halilintar tidak menelponnya atau mencarinya. Ying mengakui bahwa saat dimana Halilintar pergi dari kehidupannya itu saat yang paling melegakan baginya. Ia merasa jenuh dan lelah untuk menjalin hubungan percintaan. Ying tahu betul apa yang ia butuhkan sekarang.

Ying butuh Yaya.

Tapi Ying terlalu takut dan malu untuk mengajaknya kembali berteman. Kini sosok Yaya kembali nomor satu yang dahulu tempat itu sempat digantikan oleh Halilintar. Berkali-kali Ying mencoba mengirim pesan singkat namun pesan-pesannya itu selalu berakhir menjadi sebuah draft saja. Ying dilema. Ia butuh Yaya sama besarnya dengan ia butuh Halilintar dalam hidupnya namun ia takut apabila harus mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

Tetapi Ying terlalu lama mengambil waktu untuk berpikir. Ia terlalu mengkhawatirkan dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Ia juga terlalu lama mendiamkan masalahnya dengan Halilintar hingga akhirnya pemuda itu menyerah dan mulai berpikir bahwa Ying tidak mencintainya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika itu sore hari. Ying berencana menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan pergi ke taman dan membaca buku di sana. Setelah membeli beberapa roti kering ia mencari tempat duduk favoritnya. Tempat itu sejuk karena bangku kayu itu diatapi oleh sebuah pohon yang posisinya agak menjorok ke samping. Ketika orang duduk membelakangi arah pintu masuk maka ia akan disajikan oleh pemandangan danau buatan yang dipenuhi teratai. Yaya lah yang mengajaknya duduk di sana pertama kali.

Hari itu taman tampak terlihat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang lalu lalang. Kebetulan Ying memang ingin menjauhi keramaian dulu. Ia sudah membayangkan rasa roti yang lezat sementara ia duduk bersantai sambil membaca novel. Hanya dengan membayangkan saja Ying sudah tersenyum.

Namun senyum itu runtuh ketika matanya mendapati dua sosok yang tengah duduk di bangkunya sambil membelakanginya.

Ying berhenti berjalan. Ia tahu betul postur sosok pemuda itu dan ia familiar dengan kerudung yang dipakai gadis di sebelahnya. Ying merasakan perasaan aneh yang bergejolak dalam dadanya ketika pemuda itu merangkul bahu gadis di sebelahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja si gadis menoleh dan mendapati seorang Ying tengah menatapnya juga orang di sebelahnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ying?" kata Yaya yang buru-buru berdiri dan menghampiri kawannya yang tengah termenung mencoba memahami apa yang tengah terjadi. Halilintar ikut berdiri dan berjalan tenang ke arah Yaya.

"Umm, kebetulan ya kita bertemu di sini?" tanya Yaya sambil menyuging senyum canggung. "Apa kabar?"

Ying menatap heran keduanya lalu menggeleng. "Kau..., selingkuh?" tanyanya pelan pada Halilintar.

Halilintar menepuk bahu Yaya. Gadis itu mengerti dan pergi menjauh.

Ying mengatur napas. "Ini, ada apa ya?" Ia melempar tatapan pada Yaya. "Kau selingkuh dengan sahabatku sendiri?"

Halilintar menatap Ying dengan tatapan tak tergoyahkan. "Ying, coba kau ingat terakhir kali kita mengobrol."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ying masih sama linglungnya dengan tadi. Ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Aku mencoba menghubungimu berkali-kali," kata Halilintar. "Dan entah sampai pesan ke berapa kali hingga akhirnya aku menyerah."

Ying menelan ludah kemudian berkata, "aku bilang tunggu aku. Aku hanya perlu-" Ying menggelengkan kepala, mencoba mencari kata yang pas. "Aku hanya perlu waktu."

"Sampai kapan?!" sentak Halilintar tiba-tiba. "Sampai kapan, Ying? Aku sudah menunggumu sampai dua bulan."

Pertahanan Ying yang sejak tadi tegak dengan kokoh luluh lantak ketika mendengar nada suara Halilintar yang meninggi. "Memangnya berpacaran dengan Yaya itu jalan keluarnya?" Ying balik menyentak. "Kau kan bisa mendatangiku atau-"

"Pernah," sela Halilintar pelan, matanya kembali menatap mata Ying. "Aku pernah mencoba menemuimu. Kau lupa?"

Ying berusaha sekuat mungkin menyembunyikan ringisannya. Ujung hidungnya memerih ketika ia teringat beberapa kali Halilintar mencoba menemuinya namun ia selalu berhasil menghindar. Ini semua memang salahnya. Sejak awal memang salah Ying. Alasan kenapa Yaya dan Halilintar pergi meninggalkannya itu semua karena keegoisan dan kebodohannya.

Tak ada kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir Ying. Toh semuanya juga sudah terlambat. Air matanya menetes ketika membayangkan Halilintar tengah sendirian kemudian Yaya datang untuk menghiburnya.

"Aku capek, Ying. Setiap kali aku meminta kepastian kau selalu kabur dariku." Halilintar berjalan mendekat dan merangkul pundak Ying. "Maafkan aku. Tapi, lebih baik kita akhiri saja semuanya."

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak pesan singkat itu tiba. Dan Ying telah menetapkan jawabannya. Ia meraih ponselnya dan mengetikkan pesan singkat. _"Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di taman? Sabtu sore besok. Ada banyak yang ingin kubicarakan."_

Ying menarik napas. _Sudah saatnya ia melupakan masa lalu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Maafkan diriku karena telat memberikanmu hadiah ini /sungkem. Maaf kalau tidak sesuai ekspetasi


End file.
